


Can I PLEASE get a marriage?

by CheCheCheer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff, I Tried, I didn't know that was a tag thats so cool, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matsukawa makes good crepes, Post-Time Skip, Spice, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaku tries to fight a man, but whats new, it gets a little spicy, why is that not a tag what the fuck Ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Mattsun was going to prepose. Eventually. Maybe. If everything was perfect. He had secured the most perfect boyfriend in the whole world, and now he was going to ask Makki to be his forever. As soon as he had the perfect proposal plan.Luckily Oikawa and Iwaizumi are all to happy to but their heads into his business.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	Can I PLEASE get a marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my lovely friend [KenmaisMood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood) did this experiment where we took the same outline and wrote a fic using it, with no input from each other. We wanted to see how we could take the same base and make it different. You can read theirs [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826390).

The ring sat heavy in Matsukawa’s pocket like a rock. Of course, it _was_ a rock, at least partially, but it was one that had been cut and polished till it shined. And boy did it shine. Mattsun had spent what felt like lifetimes in that small jewelry store round the corner from his work, standing in the aisles like a ghost. The ring had to be perfect, as beautiful and breathtaking as the person he would give it to, and for a long time none of the gleaming gems had met his expectations. 

The ring he chose had several small gems gathered around the center, where a larger gem was. It was tinged pink, and gleamed in the light no matter how you held it, reflecting light off its pristine silver band. It was perfect, and Mattsun had bought it immediately. Now that very same ring was tucked in a black velvet box, nestled in his jacket pocket. 

It had been less than a week since he brought the ring home, and more than 6 months since the desire to _propose already!_ had invaded his mind.But he couldn't rush it. Because he wanted to propose to one Hanamaki Takahiro. 

The love of his life, the most gorgeous person on the planet, and someone who deserved a _perfect_ proposal. 

Mattsun wasn't going to rush this. So he decided _no, not today_ and pulled his hand out of his pocket. 

He was not going to propose to his boyfriend of several years in his grungy apartment, right after said boyfriend had left for a bathroom break. He was not going to do it. No way. The little voice in his head that just wanted to make Makki his forever would just have to fuck off, because it was _not_ going to get its way. Not today.

Makki took just long enough to come back for Mattsun’s thoughts to make decent headway on convincing him to disregard his previous decision and propose _now._

“Heyyy.” Makki drawled, slinking back into the room from down the hallway and flopping into Mattsun’s lap unceremoniously. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

_God, he’s perfect._

The mushy feeling in his heart, the part of his mind that was trying to hijack his body and force him on one knee, they were all coming back with a fury he wouldn't be able to fight against if Makki kept looking at him like that. 

“WAFFLES.” 

Makki blinked up at him, and Mattsun realized with dawning horror that he said that outloud. 

_Goddamn it Issei._

“I’ve been craving waffles lately.” Mattsun frantically continued, trying desperately to play off his outburst as cravings and definitely _not_ a byproduct of his pre-proposal jitters. 

“Mmm.” Makki considered this for a moment, then nodded sagely. “We’ll have to get some soon.”

_Too perfect!_

But Mattsun needed to stop being a fumbling mess, or Makki might break up with him before he mustered the courage to pop the question. Better to divert attention away from his odd behavior before Makki could realize something was up.

“So anyway…” Mattsun started in what he dearly hoped was a casual tone. “Isn't Oiks gonna come home soon?”

“Pretty sure the dude considers himself more Argentinian than Japanese.” Makki mused. “Considering he ran off to join their team and all. But the Olympics are right around the corner!”

“Iwaizumi’s gonna kick his ass the moment he sees him.”

“Why though?”

“For existing? I dunno, he’ll find a reason.” Mattsun said. “They're like that.”

“We have to be there!” Makki suddenly exclaimed, sitting up so quickly Mattsun almost fell off his small living room couch in his attempt to remove his chin from the path Makki’s head was taking. 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world babe.” Mattsun would be damned if he missed it. Only because he wanted to see Iwaizumi beat up Oikawa for something as trivial as tying his left shoe first. Definitely not because he was missing one of his closest friends.

“We need to get tickets as soon as possible.” Makki said as he settled back into Mattsuns lap. The two of them were pressed so close on the small couch that they were practically breathing each other's air, and gods if this wasn't the domestic bliss that Mattsun loved so much. And there it was, the voice in his head promising that if he would _propose already_ it would be like this everyday. Of course it popped back up.

But Mattsun had already established that he would _not_ propose on his small ass couch in his ratty pajamas. So it was once again time to employ his many methods to get the voice to shut up. 

“So how about some Netflix?”

“...And chill?”

“You know it.”

\-------------------------------------------------

When the morning finally came Makki was forced to slink off to whatever freelancer job he was working at the moment. (Mattsun was pretty sure he was helping teach some kind of art class at the youth center, but that didn't explain the thirteen cans of whipped creme he caught Makki with that was apparently ‘for his job.’)

That left Mattsun alone in his apartment, since today was one of his days off. He had a few hours before Makki would raid his apartment (since he practically lived there anyway) and that meant a few hours when the voice in his head would shut up about proposing right then and there.

Mattsun had used his time to get two tickets to the upcoming olympic match Oikawa would be playing in. He watched as the tickets whirred out of the printer, and only when he had them in his hands did he pull out his phone. 

Last night while Makki was roaming dream land, Mattsun was up and planning. And after long consideration he had finally, _finally_ , come up with the perfect proposal plan. It was going to be perfect. But he needed to get his two best friends in on it. 

Mattsun made a joint call, adding in both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. He knew they would pick up- they made sure to stay in contact after highschool, and their regular phone calls were a sacred thing. They would have to be dead to not pick up.

Iwaizumi was the first to pick up the call. “Why are you calling early?” Was the first thing he said, his usually gruff voice crinkling over the transmission.

“I have important news.” Mattsun said gravely. “Big things are going to happen.”

“Ooh, spill the tea sis!” Oikawa spoke up out of nowhere. He must have picked up the call when Mattsun wasn't paying attention. “If it's good I’ll consider not yelling at you for waking me up at an ungodly hour.”

Mattsun glanced at the clock and ran the math through his head. Since Oikawa was still in Argentina it probably was the middle of the night for him. He did sound pretty sleepy.

“Suffer in silence.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa squawked in protest. Nothing had changed since highschool, really. 

“Right, so I’m going to propose to Makki-”

Both of them screamed so loud the sound of the call cut for several seconds. Mattsun had to resist the urge to hang up and do this on his own. But if he did that no doubt Oikawa at least would call im insistantly until he gave him the details, and if Iwaizumi’s reaction was any indicator, he would get in on it too. 

\------------------------------------------------

It took Oikawa one hour to get his excitement out of his system. Iwaizumi calmed down after a few minutes, which Mattsun was grateful for. He didn't know what he would do if he had to deal with both of them losing their marbles.

“I just can't believe it!” Oikawa sniffed over the phone. He had been very emotional through the whole thing. “My two dearst friends are getting hitched!”

“They aren’t engaged yet Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan! Are you really saying there's any chance Makki _wouldn't_ say yes?”

“You're acting like you're the one getting engaged.” Mattsun drawled.

“Maybe I _should_ be the one getting engaged.” Oikawa said conversationally, and if they were together in person he imagined Oikawa would be winking at Iwaizumi. 

On the other end of the line, Iwaizumi was suspiciously silent. 

“If you guys are going to get engaged, wait until after I propose please.” Mattsun sighed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been dating for years, and were going strong even with the long distance. To be quite honest, if the two of them told him right now that they were engaged he wouldn't be surprised in the least. 

“Right, right, we won't steal your thunder, right Iwa-chan?”

“You should talk less.”

“Rude! Anyway, I think your plan is brilliant Mattsun.” Oikawa carried on. “I approve! You should do it!”

“Well, I was gonna do it anyway.”

“Why did you call us if you didn't want our input?”

“He was sharing his _joy_!” Iwaizumi huffed.

“Awww, Iwa-chan, such a sap.”

“Do you want me to come across the ocean and boil your teeth?”

“Hey, that sounds like something I would say.” Mattsun muttered. 

“Well anyway,” Iwaizumi cut off whatever Oikawa was about to say- probably something snarky knowing him. “When are you going to give Makki the tickets?”

“Prolly in a few days.” Makki had been pretty busy running around town for his various freelance gigs, but Mattsun knew he would take a rest come weekend. There would be nothing to stop him from setting his super-awesome-proposal plan in action. 

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Oikawa shouted, sounding absolutely giddy with glee. “I’m going to be flying out in a few days too with my team, I should come over!”

“Yeah, sure you do whatever.” Mattsun said absantly. 

“Oh no Mattsun you’ve invited a vampire into your house.” Mattsun could practically hear Iwaizumi’s disappointment over the phone. “Now he’ll never leave.”

“I’ll have you know I am _not_ pale, I’ve got quite a tan after all that beach volleyball. And I can see myself in the mirror.”

“Yeah, I know. Looking at yourself is all you ever do.”

“Rude Iwa-chan!”

Mattsun couldn’t hold back his sigh this time. Yes, things hadn't changed from highschool at all. 

\------------------------------------------------

A few days later found Mattsun watching Shrek on his own. Makki was out for his art gig again, bringing with him epsom salt and 3 bottles of Advil. Mattsun would have to tag along someday and see just what kind of art required supplies like that. 

He was enjoying the peace and tranquility of the masterpiece that is Shrek the third when his front door was practically kicked down.

“mATTSUN-” Makki’s voice echoed down the hallway. “Look what I got!”

“It better be worth interrupting Donkey.” Mattsun grumbled, swinging his legs and using the momentum to flip himself upright. “What do you have?”

Makki skipped into the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch and holding out a paper bag with the McDonald’s logo on it. “Waffles!”

Mattsun blinked, processing the information. His boyfriend had entered his apartment like a living hurricane, and came bearing… waffles? 

“You said you were craving them, a few days ago.” Makki explained when Mattsun took a few seconds too long to answer. “I just remembered so I got some McDonald’s waffles. Bon appetit bitch.”

_Makki is to fucking perfect for this world._

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Mattsun asked in a teasing tone he hoped hid how smitten he was. Of course, Makki knew that Mattsun was hopelessly in love- but Mattsun couldn't help but feel a tad embarrassed at getting all sappy over waffles.

Makki ruffled his hair up affectionately. “Exist.”

“Well, you know I have something for you too.”

“Oh really?” Makki raised his eyebrows, looking intrigued. “Do tell!”

Mattsun reached into his jean pocket, brushing past the ring box he always kept hidden on him and grabbing the two tickets to the Olympic game he had bought. “Two tickets to the final men’s indoor volleyball match.” He announced, watching smugly as Makki’s eyes widened. “The match that Oikawa swears his team will make it to.”

“Damn.” Makki whistles appreciatively. “To be honest, I didn't think you would actually get them.” 

“No way, Oikawa would kill us if we didn't see his big game in person.”

Makki snorted. “Yeah, you're probably right.” He moved the plastic bag in Mattsun’s lap to the side so that he could shift himself from his spot on the couch to Mattsun’s lap. “You know you're amazing, right?”

“Uhh…” Makki was really close. _Really_ close, and Mattsun could feel his brain turning to mush. 

“You care about everybody so much.” They were so close Mattsun could count every small, barely there freckle on Makki’s face. But as he was he was fixed on Makki’s eyes, unable to look away. His eyes were dark, inky black, swirling and endless. 

He remembered reading about the Call of the Void, the unexplainable urge to throw yourself into the unknown. He remembered seeing an article about how sometimes it will strike astronauts in the middle of space- how they’ll suddenly want nothing more than to let go, and drift away. 

At the time he thought it was stupid, foolish. Why would anyone do that? But now, he thought he understood. Makki was a void Mattsun wouldn't mind getting lost in. A void he would throw himself into time and time again, so long as the void would have him.

“I love you.” Mattsun whispered the words softly, reverently, like a prayer. They were so close their lips brushed when Mattsun spoke, their heads angled together so Mattsun couldn't see Makki’s eyes anymore. 

But he could feel it when Makki’s lips pulled into a smile, soft, satisfied. 

“I know.” Makki breathed, and just like that their lips were molded together, pressing against the other like they were never meant to be separated. 

Makki was already straddling Mattsun’s lap but Mattsun wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, _closer._ Makki moved with him, weaving his arms around Mattsun’s neck and holding on tight, like if he let go Mattsun would disappear. 

Fireworks were going off in Mattsun’s brain, blindingly bright and brilliant, and he couldn't do anything more than hold on tight and _feel_. Makki felt like his grounding point, his anchor, his safe place no matter what was happening. 

Kissing Makki wasn’t a new experience, but Mattsun found himself turned to mush every time. 

Makki licked along the seam of his lips and Mattsun couldn't open his mouth fast enough. Mattsun felt like he was dead to the world as their tongues meshed together, sliding against each other. The rest of the world was non-existent. The only thing that mattered was the man in his lap kissing him like his life depended on it.

Mattsun didn't know what kind of sounds he was making- they were all swallowed by Makki’s mouth pressed firmly against his long before they ever met his ears. He was heating up, his skin unbearably hot, the fireworks burning brighter, brighter, _brighter_ , and it was too much but it was not enough, and the only thing he could do was tug Makki closer and hold on. 

Their hands wandered, mapping territory they had explored hundreds of times, but it never got old. Every time Mattsun felt like he was an explorer discovering lands he could have only dreamed about and with every sensitive spot he brushed over he was rewarded with the sounds Makki made, peeling away from their kiss to gasp and pant like he’d run a marathon. 

Makki’s hands gripped the hem of his shirt, brushing against the skin underneath, and Makki was burning up too, hot as a furnace, and Mattsun wondered if he was as entraptured as he was. 

Makki lifted up the hem and Mattsun shifted to help him lift it off. But Makki trailed his hands up his sides slowly, slowly, letting the shirt come with it, and Mattsun couldn’t help but squirm in impatience. 

_Take it off already._

“SUP BITCHES I’M HERE!”

And just like that the mood was shattered. Makki jerked away like he’d been shocked, and Mattsun lunged forward to grab him before he could fall off the couch. They really needed a bigger couch. His shirt bunched uncomfortably around his middle, inching down as gravity weighed on it. 

Mattsun whipped his head around and was met with one Oikawa Tooru, standing in the open doorway with his hand over his mouth, looking absolutely scandalized. 

“You fucker!” Makki shouted, but he sounded more surprised than mad. “The hell are you doing here?”

“What, no ‘hello Oikawa’? No ‘sorry for fucking out in the open’? Get a room!”

“This is _my_ house.” Mattsun hissed. “What the fuck are you doing here anyway?”

“I told you I was flying to Japan for the Olympics a few days ago! When you called to tell us about…” Oikawa stopped short, his eyes sliding over to Makki, who was still red faced and panting. “About buying tickets to the game. I told you I was gonna swing by, remember? You said okay.”

“Fuck, I did say that.” Mattsun muttered, cursing his past self. But mostly Oikawa. “How did you get in here?”

Oikawa gave him a triumphant grin, skipping into his apartment and holding up a key. “I visited Iwa-chan first, he gave me your spare key. He’s coming over in a bit, by the way, I’m gonna crash here instead of a hotel. It will be like a sleepover!”

“When were you planning on telling me you invited him over?” Makki mumbled, hopping off the couch. 

“When I gave you the tickets?”

“Do you really mean to say you aren’t ecstatic to see me?” Oikawa asked, draping himself over Makki like a coat. “You still haven't greeted me.”

“Hello Oikawa. Happy to see you.”

“You could sound a little more lively!”

“Hello Oikawa! Happy to see you!”

Oikawa nodded, satisfied with Makki’s answer. “Anyway, Iwa-chan will be here soon-”

“Already here.” Iwaizumi’s voice echoed across the apartment, and Mattsun glanced over to see him closing the front door behind him. “Look what I brought.”

“Woah, wine.” Mattsun whistled, eyeing the bottle. 

“Trying to get us wasted?” Oikawa demanded, but he didn't look very put out. 

“Not for you.” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, pulling the bottle back slightly. “You have games tomorrow, you can’t get drunk.”

Oikawa’s mouth hung open, and he looked the most offended Mattsun had ever seen him. “You’re leaving me out?”

“No. I brought you caprisuns.” Iwaizumi put the wine bottle on the kitchen counter, pulling a few juice packs out of his coat pocket.

“Damn Caprisuns!” Makki cheered, dashing off into the kitchen.. “Oiks really out here getting the good stuff.”

“I haven't had a Caprisun since I was bite sized.” Mattsun mumbled. Ah, the good ol days of Caprisuns and bug catching and also Vine. Oikawa didn't seem to find the juice as thrilling as everyone else. 

“Oh the pains of being a successful and talented olympic level athlete.” He sighed dramatically, flopping backwards to lie completely on the couch.

“Stop complaining.” Mattsun said, patting his shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “You get to stay sober and make fun of our drunk selves.”

“Let’s party!” Makki came running back into the living room. He had two wine glasses in his hand that were sloshing with liquid too dark to be juice. “It’s the grand Seijoh 3rd year reunion!”

Whatever Oikawa’s reply was going to be was cut off by Iwaizumi throwing a Caprisun at his face.

\------------------------------------------------

“I’ve got a massive hangover, kill me babe.” Makki whined, pressing his forehead onto the counter. Mattsun watched him from his spot in front of the stove. He wasn't particularly concerned- Makki acted like this everytime he drank. 

“Take some tylenol or something.” He suggested, grabbing the spatula and flipping the crepes he’d been working on. 

“I need to cause some problems. Maybe that will help.”

“How the- you know what, you do you.” Mattsun was kinda curious as to what he would come up with. Makki nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen into the living room. The living room and kitchen were joined, so Mattsun was able to watch as Makki stopped short, peering at the couch. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still asleep, cuddled up with each other, their limbs tangled so Mattsun didn't know which arm belonged to who. Makki stared at them for a long moment before shuffling over to the desk and grabbing a pen. Carefully, he tiptoed over and grabbed an arm, scribbling on something Mattsun couldn't see. He repeated the process on the other, then stepped away and nodded to himself. 

“Perfect.” He decided, hoping over the maze of pillows and blankets they had made last night to come back to the kitchen. “Are those crepes ready yet?”

“Yup.” Mattsun pulled them off of the pan, putting them on plates and handing Makki two. “Go wake the love birds up will ya?”

Makki nodded, skipping off to the living room to set the plates down. Mattsun started to follow after him, but then Makki spun on his heel and went right back to the kitchen. He ducked behind the kitchen island so Mattsun couldn't see what he was doing, but it sounded like he was rummaging around the drawers. 

A few seconds later he was back in the living room with a pan and its lid. Mattsun realized what he was doing just in time, only barely managing to cover his ears before the ruckus started. 

“WAKE UP BITCHES!” Makki shrieked, banging the pot against the lid. Mattsun was _very_ grateful his neighbor left early for work- he would certainly have gotten a noise complaint otherwise. “RISE AND SHINE!”

Oikawa woke up with a shriek, sitting straight up and flinging Iwaizumi off the couch. “WHAT?” He shouted, whipping his head around with wide eyes. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes didn't snap open until he hit the floor, and his breathing caught into what Mattsun could only assume was a choking noise. 

“...the fuck?” He mumbled, scrunching his eyes closed against the light. 

“It’s morning time, you guys have Olympic things to go do.” Mattsun said calmly as Makki finally stopped banging the pot. 

“Oh yeah, Olympics…” Oikawa sighed, reaching up to rub at his eyes, but suddenly stopped short. “What is this?”

“What is what?” Makki asked innocently, tipping his head to the side. 

Oikawa held his arm out, and Mattsun finally got a look at what Makki had written. I LOVE IWA-CHAN was spelled out in big bold letters, impossible to miss. Iwaizumi stared at his arm, before glancing down at his own, where he had a matching message- except his proclaimed his love for Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi turned his gaze to Makki and Mattsun, eye’s flicking between them. “Which one of you did this?” He asked, his voice scarily calm, and Mattsun could feel his heartbeat pick up. Who knew he would die before he got the chance to propose?

“I made you crepes!” Mattsun cried. “Don’t be mad, eat breakfast instead. You're not you when you're hungry.”

Iwaizumi blinked, finally glancing at the table Makki had left their crepes on. “Oh. Well then I guess it's fine.”

_Saved by the crepes!_

“My crepe senses are going off!” 

Mattsun barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before an all too familiar ball of energy was bounding into his apartment, the door swinging open behind him.

“Pequeno-chan!” Oikawa cried when Hinata finally stood still long enough for them to see who it was. 

“Hi Oikawa!” Hinata beamed, and he cleared the maze of pillows on the floor in record time to tackle Oikawa in a bone crushing hug. “I haven’t seen you since Brazil!”

“What are you doing here?” Mattsun demanded, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“We sensed crepes, obviously.” Atsumu’s voice answered, and Mattsun glanced over to see him strolling in as well, shutting the front door behind him. 

Mattsun barely knew Hinata and Atsumu- he only kept in touch with Hinata because he worked with Iwaizumi, and that was the same reason he knew Atsumu at all. But Mattsun had made the mistake of giving them crepes once, and now it was like they could sense whenever he made it like they were bloodhounds or something. Makki had always said he made good crepes, but damn.

“Shouldn't you two be getting ready for the game?” Iwaizumi huffed. 

“Shouldn't _you_ be getting ready?”

“...alright fair.”

“Here have some crepes and get out.” Mattsun sighed, grabbing a few of the spare crepes and tossing them in their direction. Hinata snatched his out of the air easily, but Atsumu fumbled with his for a second before grabbing it. 

“Hey wait…” Oikawa skipped over, slinging his arms around Hinata and Atsumu’s neck, like they were the best of friends, turning them so that they were facing away from Makki. “Can you two keep a secret?” He asked, his voice dropping low. 

“I need to yell at my co-workers for a moment.” Iwaizumi nodded curtly to Makki who only waved him off, looking far more interested in his crepe than the scheme unfolding in front of him. 

Iwaizumi pulled the pair into the small hallway just off of the kitchen and Mattsun trailed after them. If Iwaizumi was about to do what he thought he was then Mattsun would need to be there. Oikawa winked at him as he left, hopping back over to the living room to distract Makki, presumably. 

“I wouldn't have guessed it at first but these bastards _can_ keep a secret, surprisingly.” Iwaizumi told him as Mattsun joined them in the small hallway. It was crowded with three grown men shoved inside, but Mattsun would put up with it if it meant he could get some help with his proposal. “Shittykawa seems intent on sharing the joy of our scheme with everyone so we might as well tell them.”

“Your _scheming?_ ” Hinata asked in a hushed whisper, stars in his eyes. “And Iwaizumi’s _letting_ you?”

“I’m not doing anything illegal.” Mattsun muttered. 

“So what is it?” Atsumu asked. “Why are you acting all hush hush?”

“You know Makki, right?” Iwaizumi asked.

Hinata nodded sagely. “Crepe man’s boyfriend!”

Honestly, Mattsun wasn’t surprised that he was crepe man now. 

“Yeah well crepe man wants to propose.”

Hinata and Atsumu’s eyes widened, but they didn’t start screeching like Iwaizumi and OIkawa did. Mattsun was grateful. Makki was just in the other room. 

“Really?” Atsumu whispered. “Crepe man’s getting hitched?”

“That's the plan.” Mattsun muttered. “If everything goes well.”

“Tell us everything!” Hinata demanded, and Mattsun hurriedly shushed him, glancing down the hallway nervously, waiting to see if Makki would comment on Hinata’s sudden outburst. 

“Yeah, tell up everything!” Atsumu demanded. “When are you gonna pop the question?”

Mattun had a half baked plan that was becoming more and more defined the longer he thought about it, and now he was certain when the perfect time to propose would be. 

And if Atsumu and Hinata’s reactions to his plan when he finished telling them were any indicator, they thought so too.

It was almost time. Almost time, and if everything went well Makki would be his _husband._

Mattsun couldn't wait. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Argentina advanced through the matches easily. They reached the final game just like Oikawa swore they would, and Makki and Mattsun were in the stadium when Argentina and Japan faced off for the gold medal. 

It was close. It was neck and neck, through and through, and neither Mattsun nor Makki had any idea who would win. 

But when Argentina slammed the ball down for the winning point, they were there. 

Mattsun was able to get seats close to the front relatively easily, thanks to his connections, both because of highschool and his crepes. When the silence finally lifted, the shock of what happened registering in everyone's mind, Mattsun had a front row seat of the look on Oikawa’s face. 

Disbelief, and then elation. The face you would expect of someone who just accomplished everything they had been working towards all their life. It was easy enough for him and Makki to hop down on the court. No one tried to stop them, and things were so chaotic in the stadium he doubted anyone even noticed. 

The stadium had erupted into cheers. The majority of the Argentina team was in tears, and Oikawa was no exception. The Japan players definitely looked put out, but they didn't seem too bad after all. The sting of failure was something they had experienced countless times in their career, so Mattsun was sure they would be able to hide their disappointment. For a little bit at least. 

To absolutely no one's surprise, the first thing Oikawa did upon achieving his life goal was turn to Iwaizumi. The athletic trainer had left the stands to talk to his teammates, but even Mattsun could tell he was itching to go to Oikawa. 

Oikawa sprinted across the court, a blur of motion, and tackled Iwaizumi in a hug with so much force Mattsun wouldn't be surprised if it left bruises. 

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa shouted. Mattsun could hear how emotional he was getting from his voice alone. “We did it, I did it, we won the game-” 

“I know Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi cut off Oikawa’s frantic rambling, turning around slightly to wrap him in a hug. “I’m proud of you.” His second statement was quieter, but Mattsun and Makki were only a few feet away and Mattsun heard it clearly. It would make excellent blackmail in the future. 

“You were brilliant!” Makki shrieked, flinging himself into their hug. “Brilliant, you beautiful bitch!” 

“I didn't think you could do it.” Mattsun teased, joining their hug. 

“Wow, I’m glad you have so much faith in me!” Oikawa complained, but he didn't sound like he meant it. 

“Hey he’s monopolizing our athletic trainer!” 

The distant sound of fighting met Mattsun’s ears and he glanced over to see Atsumu and Hinata holding back the majority of Japan's team from stomping over and breaking them up. They were probably trying to pitch in with Mattsun’s plan, and give him time to pop the question, but they were causing a terrible scene 

“No no let them have their moment!” Hinata shouted frantically, holding back Yaku, though he was fighting a losing battle. 

“He’s conversing with the enemy, we must protect our friend!” 

“He’s my friend first.” Oikawa hissed under his breath, but it went unnoticed by the shuffle not too far. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Atsumu warned, and it was almost immediately followed by a high pitched shriek Mattsun didn't know Sakusa was capable of making. 

“Don’t touch me!” He declared, waving his arms back and forth in a desperate attempt to create space. “Do you know how many _germs_ are on your hand, we just played a huge game!” 

“Wait, we’re saving our athletic trainer?” Bokuto piped up from somewhere in the back. “What happened to him?” 

“He was mine first.” Oikawa whined again, digging his fingers into Iwaizumi’s arm. 

“Stop complaining! I need to stop them.” Iwaizumi muttered glancing at the commotion anxiously. “Hey- watch your claws!” 

Mattsun glanced over to see Oikawa had broken the skin with his nails. A small rivet of blood ran a few inches down the skin, but Mattsun had seen papercuts worse than that. 

“Goddamn Oikawa why do you have such sharp nails?” Makki demanded. 

“I like the aesthetic. I can stab my enemies.” 

“I’m not an _enemy_.” Iwaiuzmi muttered, finally managing to pry Oikawa off and whipping at the blood. 

“THE ENEMY HAS INJURED IWAIZUMI!” 

Mattsun didn't know who shouted it, all he knew was that all hell broke loose after that. Hinata and Atsumu were no longer enough to keep the Japan national volleyball team back, and they descended upon their small group in their quest to save Iwaizumi from his oldest friend and also boyfriend. 

Mattsun knew that Iwaizumi was popular but damn. 

“Holy shit-” Makki shrieked and Mattsun grabbed his arm and yanked him away before they could get caught in the scuffle. Around them the stadium was screaming and cheering, a chorus of _fight, fight, fight!_ rising- were these people not grown adults? 

Mattsun was sure there were at least three thousand separate phones recording the chaos, not to mention the TV crews eagerly training their cameras on the action. No one seemed particularly surprised though- the long history all of the players had with each other was common news. 

“Can I get a waffle!?” Makki shouted over the noise. 

Of course Makki would be quoting vine in a time like this. 

_I’m going to marry this man._

“Can I PLEASE get a waffle?” Mattsun finished the quote like second nature. It was a familiar dance, one they had done time and time again. 

Makki grinned, bright and _perfect_ and went to run off to help. Mattsun shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could get too far. Makki turned back with a questioning look, and Mattsun felt his breath catch in his throat. Makki was way too beautiful, too perfect, and Mattsun couldn't believe he was about to do this. 

But it was his plan to propose here all along. His plan to lay his heart bare to Makki in front of the world. So that everyone would know just who his heart beat for. 

“Hanamaki Takahiro!” Mattsun had to shout to be heard over the ruckus, but he didn't mind. He had the same message, no matter what volume he needed to deliver it in. “I love you! More than anything!” 

Makki was blinking at him in confusion. Mattsun wasn't the type to randomly declare his love out of nowhere, and Makki knew that. 

“I would live for you. I would die for you.” Mattsun reached his hand into his pocket. The velvet box sat there just like it had been for weeks, waiting. It’s time had finally come. 

When Mattsun got down on one knee, his free hand still holding Makki’s, it was like the world froze. The sounds of fighting, rapidly quieting as the players took notice of what was happening disappeared. The crowds weren’t there, the universe consisted of only the two of them. 

When Makki’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, the only thing Mattsun registered was how the shimmered with unshed tears rapidly springing forth. They were glossy and shiny, like a rippling pool at midnight, and it was just about the prettiest thing he had ever seen. 

“I’d like my waffles from only you. Forever.” The box flipped open easily, and when Mattsun held out the ring cradled in the box it gleamed like a thousand suns, reflecting in Makki’s eyes. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Makki couldn't hold back his tears anymore. They leaked from his eyes like a broken faucet, trailing down his face, and if it weren’t for the watery smile he was sorting Mattsun would have worried he did something wrong. 

Makki dropped to his knees, pulling Mattsun into the warmest hug he’d ever been a part of. “Yes!” He screamed, right next to Mattsun’s ear. “Yes, you dork I’ll marry you!” 

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

The words bounced around in his skull, the only thing Mattsun could think about. Makki said _yes._ Hanamaki Takahiro, perfection incarnate, had agreed to marry _him_. 

Mattsun must have saved all of humanity in his past life to be deserving of this. 

With shaky hands he pulled the ting from the box and slipped it onto Makki’s finger. It looked perfectly in place there, like it was meant to belong there all along. It was perfect. Mattsun thanked the heavens for sticking around in the jewelry store long enough to find it. 

And for a while, it was just them. Basking in the afterglow of their newfound engagement, and Mattsun wouldn't be mad if they stayed like this for an eternity. 

And then all at once the stadium came back to them, the noises flooding back in. The stadium was quiet, before erupting into cheers. The players had completely ceased their fighting, staring at them in shock, but it didn't take long for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to sprint forward, screaming their lungs off. 

“YOU GOT ENGAGED OH MY GOD MAKKI SAID YES!” Oikawa shouted, wrapping them up in an over enthusiastic hug. 

“You were the one who said he would!” Mattsun shouted, and Iwaizumi patted his head in consultation. 

“What does it matter? You are engaged now.” 

“You guys _knew_?” Makki demanded. 

“Well of course!” Oikawa winked at him. “Mattsun needed a major pep talk and who better to give it than me?” 

“I didn't need a pep talk.” Mattsun muttered. 

The rest of the players were starting to crowd around now, shouting congratulations and questions. (Which ranged from “When is the wedding?” to “Wait, who are these people?”) 

But the only thing Mattsun really cared about was his fiance, still wrapped tight in his arms. 

“Hey Mattsun?” 

“Hmm?” 

Makki glanced up at him. His eyes were red-rimmed from his tears of joy, his eyes still shining. 

“At our wedding, let's have waffles!” 

And Mattsun could only grin. “I wouldn't dream of anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata and Atsumu in the back: if u don't also have crepes were not coming


End file.
